Adventure Nex
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: Dans le monde de Ooo de drôle de chose se passent , les sorciers sont souvent des détraquer aux méthode de communication extrêmement louche , les princesses sont des filles étrangement folle mais mignonne .Sam la voix de l'amour des machine et de la joie de vivre . Nex l'être le plus violent que la terre et jamais porté . Oui un monde bien étrange mais si cool


Les quelque rayons du soleil se posèrent sur la joue d'un jeune garçon endormit , blottie dans ses longs cheveux noir comme les ténèbres le petit humain dormait profondément en mâchouillant goulument la capuche de son haut rouge une taille au-dessus de la sienne , l'un de ses oeil à l'iris rouge éclatant s'ouvrit lentement , Nex poussa un long grognement de mécontentement en se disant que ce maudit soleil ne mérité pas d'existé .

-Allez debout Nex !

La voix de son meilleure ami Sam le fit à nouveaux grogner , il avait ce don étrange de donner envie au noir de lui cogner dessus jusqu'à-ce que mort s'en suive , c'est avec une grande paresse que le petit guerrier sauta de son hamac pour allez se rincer le visage alors que Sam allumer le poste de radio après y avoir coincer une casette .

 **Dancing in the Sunshine !**

Sam de son vrais nom Samonogo était un garçon d'apparence humaine à quelque détails près comme par exemple sa peau violette clair ou ses cheveux aussi blanc que le lait lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules , ses yeux était jaune mais ils était la plupart du temps cacher par une paire de lunette de soleil noir absolue , de ce qu'il pouvait dire Sam prétendait être un être moitié démoniaque moitié humain , Il avait un coté taquin et farceur mais son caractère principal rester celui d'un grand gamin aimant les machines et les femmes avec les quelles il se comporter comme un gentillhomme .

Nex lui n'avait pas d'autre nom , un simple garçon aux long cheveux noir hérrissée et aux yeux rouge rubit , coté caractère il y avait très peu de chose à dire sur cet espèce de démon ! ...oui Nex étaient très cruel , arrogant , sadique , méchant , bagarreur , oui enfaite si on apprenait quand faite c'était un démon ayant prit forme humaine personne ne serrait surprit de l'apprendre .

Ces deux charmant antie-héros sont des Adventurier en autre se sont des explorateur/mercenaire/assassin/chasseur de trésor/machiniste/Dj. Oui c'était des garçon vivant pour le frisson et pour ressentir l'euphorie de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait !

Enfaite c'est ce genre de vie qui plaisait à Nex et de loin !

Souriant un peu pour voir si il rester quelque chose à brosser le brun laissa enfin sa brosse-à-dent tranquille , sortant de sa salle de bain personel le jeune Adventurier observer d'un oeil meurtrier le petit robot équipé d'un marteau venir cogner faiblement contre son pied , d'un geste sec et mécanique Nex écrasa ce tas de boulon sous les yeux larmoyant de Sam qui pleurer la mort de son tout petit .

Le violet oublier souvent que tous ce qui passer du coté de son colocataire devenait soit sa prochaine victime soit sa propriété , enfaite il y avait une énorme pièce ronde que se partager les deux garçon qui ne pouvait pas se plaindre du manque de place . Chacun avait trouver son propre style de chambre parfaite , Sam avait opté pour un coté fana des machine avec ses outil trainant sur le parquet marrons foncée de son coté , ses petit robot inâchever , ses étagère remplit de bouquin traitant de la drague ou des mécanique pour les nul , pour dormir il avait un assez large lit remplit d'eau visible grâce à la transparence du matela . Nex lui avait lui aussi un coté bordélique sauf que lui laisser trainer des arme pointue ou des vêtements tous semblable dans leur colorie alternant entre le rouge ou le orange se confondant presque avec la moquette du brun , sur ses murs à lui trôner fièrement ses trophé de chasse ou des membre de monstre massacrer par ses soins , pour finir il dormait sur un hamac bleu claire assez haut pour que Nex puisse toucher le plafond si l'envie l'en prenait .

La grande pièce était éclairer par la lumière du soleil visible depuis la grande bais vitré qui offrais une vue sur une plaine verdoyante et plus loin on pouvait voir une mer agité , enfaite leur maison ou Boom-Coeur comme l'appeler Sam était enfaite que le crâne d'un géant que les deux Adventurier avait zigouiller après s'être rencontrer par un heureux hazarre sur une route , le crâne était lui même encastrer dans le flant d'une montagne après que Nex lui ais coupé la tête offrant ainsi aux deux jeune fou une maison de rêves .

Terminant de manger son dernier cookie de la semaine Nex regarda d'un oeil morne son sabre rouge fait à partir du sang d'un démon . Eh dire que c'était son seul bien ayant un tant soit peu de valeur sentimental .

Grognant légèrement le brun enfourna sa lame dans son dos avant de regarder léchelle devant lui , juste à coté se trouver la porte menant a leur douche personnel ainsi qu'à une extension de la maison , enfaite Sam avait dans l'idée de creuser dans la montagne pour ensuite construire un garrage pour gagner de l'argent , l'idée était bonne mais celle d'avoir une chambre d'ami bien moins .

Haussant finalement les épaules le brun sauta pour rejoindre l'extérieur , l'air ambiant étaient frais mais les rayons du soleil offrait une chaleur des plus agréable , l'herbe sous ses pieds nue lui sembler toute douce comme un coussin bien douillet .

Nex regarder les allentours d'un oeil critique puis il se décida à marcher pour faire l'une de ses activité qu'il qualifier de Passe-temps .

Trancher , fracasser , écraser .

En claire il faisait que tuer ce qui ne lui plaisait pas , comme cet arbre qu'il découpa d'un geste sec , il recommença encore une fois , et encore , encore , encore .

(Avec mon épée je peux me battre ...)

Regardant son carnage forestier d'un oeil morne le brun rangea sa lame pour ensuite se mettre à ramasser du bois qu'il transporta jusqu'à un petit abris construit par Sam , le bon coté des chose c'est qu'avec ça il gagner un peu plus de terrain à chaque zone rasé par ses soin .

Une fois sa corver terminé le brun s'en alla pour de bon en empruntant la route qui se profiler devant lui , il aimer tellement partir se balader qui lui arrivé bien souvent de rentré qu'après quelque semaine passée dans la nature , et bien sûr Sam se faisait un plaisir de l'engueuler juste pour le plaisir de se plaindre .

Perdu dans ses pensée Nex remarqua presque trop tard que sa route était maintenant barré par un rideau de feu , tournant ses prunelle rougeatre sur l'objet volant ressemblant à un Dragon en colère le brun dégaina très lentement son sabre en souriant sombrement .

-Un peu d'action , dit-il sur un ton grave . Sa faisait longtemps !

ooOoo

-Pfff même pas drôle .

Assis nonchalement sur la tête à présent décapité de la bête a écaille le jeune Adventurier regarder le soleil couchant de Ooo en soupirant , c'était d'un ennuie mortel ces dernier temps et ça depuis sa fameuse rencontre avec Sam qui marqua le jour de leur décision de devenir Adventurier juste pour le fun , sa faisait deux semaine maintenant qu'ils étaients entrain de se préparer pour affronter le monde et ses Donjons , Nex lui voulait de l'action de la bagarre de l'aventure !

Retirant son sabre rouge de la tête de la bête maintenant morte Nex fit quelque moulinet pour enlever le sang imbibant la lame démoniaque , rangeant enfin son seul bien Nex sortie une corde de sa poche puis il la nouas autour du machin rose qui se trouver au fond de la gorge du dragon , trainant facilement son trophé de chasse le jeune homme revint ensuite au Boom-coeur en baillant contre son ennuie constant .

Il était presque prêt à prier pour qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose d'intéressant .

Laissant son trophé accrocher autour de la tête de sa maison Nex rentra enfin chez lui en soupirant contre le sang de monstre recouvrant son corps , c'était tout lui ça a foncer dans le tas en faisant abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourer , retirant son haut rouge qu'il roula en boule pour ensuite le lancer dans une panière Nex se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la quel sortie un Sam tout propre et bien habiller d'un costume de gentleman vert olive et d'une chemise jaune .

-Tien Nex j'allais te chercher !

-Tu sort ? souffla le brun en regardant la tenue du blanc d'un oeil paresseux

-Ouais j'ai rencontrer une fille du royaume des flammes donc je tien à faire une bonne impression pour allumer le feu de l'amour en elle ! déclara fièrement le jeune fana de robot .

-Ha ..., fit simplement le plus violent des deux . Bon ben amuse toi ...

-Hey ne tire pas la tronche j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi !

-Je t'ai rien demander , répliqua sombrement Nex en dépassant son meilleur ami qui dressa une feuille de papier verte devant lui .

-Il y'a un concert ce soir et il y'a aura un buffet ! expliqua t-il alors que le brun saisi le bout de papier . Si jamais tu en as marre de zigouiller du monstre tu n'a qu'à y allez pour te changer les idées et qui sais rencontrer une fille aimant ton mauvais coté ?

Nex ne disait plus rien , il était pas vraiment intéresser par ce concert donc aucune raison pour lui de s'étendre sur le sujet .

-Bon maintenant ceci et fait je vais pouvoir y allez ! annonça le blanc en mettant un haut de forme et un monocle doré . Souhaite moi bonne chance mon pote !

N'attendant pas la réponse du bastoneur Sam s'en alla en chantant , Nex lui observa l'échelle devant lui avant de regarder l'affiche du concert en fronçant ses sourcils , devait-il y allez ? si il y'a à bouffer Nex aurai une bonne raison de passer ...

Secouant doucement sa tête le brun jeta la feuille après l'avoir rouler en boule avant de s'engoufrer dans sa salle de bain personelle équiper d'une large baignoire assez grande pour être considéré comme une petite piscine , une fois déshabiller le Adventurier se plongea dans le liquide bouillant en soupirant de plaisir , très vite il frotta ses long cheveux noir avec un shampoing a l'orange trouver dans des décombre quelque jours plus tôt .

Durant sa toilette Nex repenser a cet journée qui ressembler un peu à celle qu'il vivait avant de recontrer Sam , depuis qu'il était tout petit il explorer le monde avec son épée pour seule amie et il avais crût qu'en devenant un Adventurier toute son ennuie ne serrai plus qu'un mauvais souvenirs mais les chose n'évoluer pas assez vite pour lui et très vite il se retrouver souvent à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée .

Sortant de son bain Nex repensa au concert qui devait avoir lieu dans une petite heure , qu'avait-il à perdre ? il n'avait strictement rien de prévue , enfillant un simple blouson en laine rouge et un pantalon noir le jeune humain se mit en route pour ce stupide concert donner par une certaine ...

Marceline

ooOoo

Quel ennuie ...

Nex se retint de justesse de bailler en buvant une gorger de soda à l'orange , assis sur une branche le brun fixer la scène sur la quelle devait se produire Marceline qui n'était toujours pas là ce qui au passage confirmer les penser de Nex qui se retenait de toute ses forces pour ne pas descendre et réduire cet endroit en cendre .

Surtout quand les monstres d'en bas se mirent à brailler le nom de la chanteuse là s'en fut trop pour le Adventurier qui s'éloigna de l'endroit éclairer par des lanterne , sérieusement pourquoi était-il venue ? soupirant contre sa propre question le garçon habiller de rouge se retrouva bientôt assis au sommet d'une falaise donnant une jolie vue sur une plaine d'herbe s'étendant à perde de vue .

Détendu par le silence de la nuit gâcher par de petit criquet Nex s'allongea sur le dos les pieds dans le vide et les yeux rivé sur le manteau d'étoile recouvrant le ciel .

-Wouaaa ...

Toute ses étoiles qui clignote , cette lune brillant d'un éclat irréel , parfois Nex se demander s'il pourrait un jour se rendre là haut dans les étoiles , si il pouvait en toucher une ...

Clignant une seconde des yeux Nex se rendit compte que sa main était lever pour attraper une poignet d'étoile , pouffant doucement de rire contre sa propre idiotie le jeune brun se releva doucement , puis il se rendit compte que son manque de vigilange avait permit à une bande de robot zombie de s'approcher de lui , une chose a savoir sur Nex étaient que il attirer souvent ce genre de problème mais en même temps il ne s'en plaigait jamais trouvant que ce genre de malchance lui plaisait .

Etirant doucement ces lèvres pour former un magnifique sourire féroce Nex retira doucement son épée de son dos alors que la terre trembler sous le poid du chef des robot qui faisait bien trois fois la taille du petit humain qui faisait quelque moulinet avec son arme en observant la vague d'homme machine se dirigeant vers lui .

-C'est que ça commence à devenir intéressant , dit-il sur un ton sombre

Fonçant tel un boulet de canon sur ses ennemie Nex engagea les hostilité en donnant un coup de pied sauté qui fit valser la tête du robot en face de lui , celle-ci percuta bon nombre de ses soeurs les arrachant brutallement au passage , d'un coup de sabre il en trancha deux arrivant dans son dos , avec son avant bras il repoussa l'attaque commune de trois autre robot qu'il envoya dans le décors en riant , empoignant son arme avec ses deux mains Nex se mit à tourner sur lui même pour découpé ses opposant en petit bout de métal rouiller , alors que la tornade rouge continuer son massacre elle fut stoper par un direct du gauche de l'énorme robot qui fit décoller Nex du sol pour le l'envoyer voler jusqu'à un flant de montagne qui trembla sous la force qui venait d'encastrer Nex dans le mur .

Un peu plus haut assis sur la pointe de la montagne la Reine des vampire machouiller son crayons rouge qui devint au fur et à mesure blanc , depuis des heures elle se triturer les méninge pour trouver de bonne parole de chanson mais manque de bol l'inspiration n'étaient pas au rendez vous et ce n'est pas Flambo qui l'aiderai ça non ce petit monstre de feu se contenter de crier a chaque détonation venant d'en bas , Marceline n'y prettait pas trop attention jusqu'à ce que son perchoir se mette à trembler . Baissant ses iris sombre sur la source du bruit elle fut complétement prise au dépourvue quand une masse grisâtre passa devant son visage , regardant ahurie le robot géant dans le ciel Marceline sentie son coeur rater un battement quand elle vit cette fois-ci une ombre rouge se placer juste au dessus de l'être mécanique qui bipa quelque seconde avant de se faire frapper de plein fouet par les pieds de Nex qui les enfoncer violement dans son ventre fait de métal qui explosa à cause du choc , le rire de Nex accompagna leur longue chute qui se termina dans un bruit assourdissant qui laissa Marcy complétement abasourdie , reprenant finalement ses esprit la Reine des Vampire s'envola jusqu'au cratère tout chaud crée par l'explosion causé par le combat de l'humain contre l'armé de robot zombie .

Arrivant sur les lieux Marceline devait reconnaitre que c'était un chaos comme on en voyez pas tous les jours , cherchant du regard la cause de tout ceci la Vampire se tourna subitement vers la carcasse du robot géant à présent allonger sur le dos , elle venait d'entendre un bruit venant de ce morceau de métal ?

La tête du robot vola dans les airs laissant la place à une longue jambe couverte d'un jean mais pas de chaussure au bout de ses pieds d'humain , quelque instant plus tard Nex ressortie de son ennemie maintenant K.O en pouffant doucement de rire , enlevant la crasse sur ses vêtements le Adventurier ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'air interrogatif de la brune qui penser ne jamais plus croiser d'humain depuis que Finn étaient porté disparue depuis deux mois maintenant , mais vue l'apparence de ce garçon c'étaient forcément un humain .

Peut-être pouvait-il dire où se trouver Finn ? Convaincue par ces propres pensée la Reine s'avança jusqu'au brun qui ramassa son sabre tomber durant la bagarre .

-Salut .

La pointe de la lame de Nex effleura le bout de son nez , le regard accéré du brun lui intima de recula d'un pas , les mains dresser en signe de paix la jeune femme fronça légèrement ses sourcils en voyant que Nex ne baisser pas son arme .

Nan pas du tout .

-Euh ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? prononça Nex de manière lente

(Il es pas commode celui là ...)

-Tu veux te battre ? demande t-il en voyant la Hache dans le dos de la brune qui se raidit .

-Quoi ?! Non pas du tout je voulait juste te parler !

-Tsss

Rangeant son arme à sa place Nex tourna les talons en direction de la carcasse du robot , sans rien dire Marceline regarder le brun arracher le noyaux du robot , une sorte de grosse bouboule rose brillant fortement .

-Dit tu -

-Pas . .Parler , fit Nex sur un ton glacial . Alors lâche moi .

Passant devant une Reine des Vampire véxer Nex tenter de coincer le noyaux brillant sous son bras alors qu'il se mettait en direction de sa maison mais Marcy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille alors elle se plaça juste en face de lui en affichant une mine orageuse qui n'impressiona pas le brun .

-Attend un peu ! j'ai quelque question à te poser alors tu va y répondre !

Nex n'étaient pas du genre à laisser quelqu'un lui dicter sa conduite , dans un geste las il laissa la boule rose tomber parterre tout en dégainant lentement son épée qui briller autant que les yeux de son propriétaire .

-Je vais t'expliquer comment ça marche là d'où je viens , commença le brun d'humeur bavarde . Si tu veux quelque chose de moi il va falloir me battre , mais si jamais tu perd alors ta vie m'appartiendra , si tu souhaite vraiment que je réponde à tes stupide question alors dégaine et vient te battre !

Elle ne pouvait pas reculer , pas dans ces condition après tout Marcy portait le titre de Reine Vampire alors elle n'avait pas le choix il fallait combattre ce garçon pour optenir ces réponse . D'un geste vif elle dégaina sa hache fétiche sous les yeux brillant du démon rouge qui esquissait un sourire féroce .

-Je sent que sa va saigné !

Nex apparut à la vitesse de l'éclair devant Marceline sa lame démoniaque s'abâttant brutalemment contre le plat de la hache , la Reine ouvrit en grand ces yeux en sentant la terre et le vent autour d'eux trembler sous la puissance du jeune homme qui souriait visiblement ravis que la brune ais parré son coup .

-Pas mal !

Marcy se plia en deux après s'être prit le pied du brun dans le ventre , poussant un hoquet de frayeur elle ne pus arrêter le poing du brun qui se loger dans sa joue l'envoyant se prendre dans le décors sous les rire remplit de joie de Nex qui courrais pour la rattraper , grognant tout en laissant son sang de vampire la booster Marceline s'élança sur l'humain qui sauter par-dessus elle en faisant danser sa lame avec celle de la brunette qui changea son bras en une longue masse noir qui frappa violement l'abdomen du brun qui se retrouva propulser dans les airs .

La vampire vola pour le rattraper en souriant visiblement confiante et sûr de remporter ce combat et ceux malgré la force colossale de son adversaire .

Elle le trouvit encore en lévitation au-dessus de la couche nuageuse , sur le dos il continuer de sourire , il était en ce moment en phase avec lui-même , son esprit et son coeur chanter la même comptine alors que ces veines pulser à chaque secondes , le sang lui monter à la tête et le faisait doucement rire .

-Tu es la première personne à me faire cet effet là , dit-il soudainement alors que la gravité le rappeler à l'ordre . Soit en fière ! parce maintenant j'ai me donner à fond !

Il fit un tour sur lui même alors que Marceline le regarder avec des yeux rond .

 **Cet effet là ?**

Une fois les deux brun revenue sur la terre ferme Nex fit lentement tourner sa lame rouge avec ces doigts sans pour autant quitter la reine des vampire des yeux .

-Ton nom .

-Marceline Abadeer .

-Ho la Reine des Vampire rien que ça ? siffla le brun avec un sourire féroce . Nex pour te fracasser !

Sans autre forme de prévenance il écrasa son pied contre le sol le fissurant sous les yeux rond de la grande Reine qui s'envola en évitant de peu le coup de lame qui menacer sa gorge .

De là le combat reprit , les coups s'entrechoquer , l'air vibré autour d'eux , le choc frontal de leur arme démoniaque sonner comme le tonnerre , eux deux ne voulait pas céder laissant parfois leur poing ou leur pieds parler plutôt que leur lame éguisé .

Marceline se laisser lentement allez à ce combat , son instinct de vampire lui crier souvent de cédez à ces envie de sang mais ce soir il lui hurler tout son bonheur à chaque fois qu'elle croiser les yeux de son opposant qui de son coté ne retenez clairement plus ces coups . Plus le combat avancer plus la vampire dût reconnaitre le talent de Nex pour le combat à l'épée qu'il faisait tournoyer comme une exstention de lui même tout en tournant sur lui même , ces yeux continuer de briller de cette lueur de plaisir mélanger à de la rage que le proccuré le doux gémissement de leur lame rouge s'entrechoquant violement .

Après un énième coup la Reine se sentit partir en arrière après avoir encaisser un nouveaux coups du brun , tombant parterre elle regarder affolé sa hache fétiche à quelque mètres d'elle , dans un geste elle tenta de l'attraper mais son opposant venait de bondir sur elle son sabre prêt à lui trancher la gorge .

Marceline se sentie comme aspiré dans un tourbillons de glace , ses veines si brûlante se mirent à devenir glacé en voyant son heure arrivé , sans en avoir conscience des larmes perlèrent de ces yeux avant de couler en silence .

(C'est la fin ...)

Marcy ouvrit lentement ces yeux qu'elle avais fermer , la bouche grande-ouverte elle fixer son reflet dans l'arme de Nex qui ne souriait plus , la partie tranchante c'était arrêté à quelque milimètre du cou de la Vampire qui regarder avec un hoquet d'horreur que la terre c'était ouverte autour d'elle signe qu'il avait arrêter son attaque au dernier moment .

-Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Surprise elle se redressa en essuyant maladroitement son visage en reniflant et s'auto-flagélant en se disant que c'était vraiment la honte de perdre et pire encore de fondre en larme juste devant celui qui venais de la battre à plat de couture . Nex pencher sa tête sur le coté visiblement intriguer par le comportement de la demi-démone , pourquoi pleuré t-elle ?

-Oublie ça ! dit-elle soudainement en prenant son arme les joues encore rouge . Viens ici qu'on en finisse !

-C'est déjà terminé , tu as lâcher ton arme tu t'es retrouver parterre , et pour finir je t'ai épargné alors évite de me le faire regretter , rappela le brun en regainant son arme . A partir d'aujourd'hui ta vie m'appartient , c'est moi qui décide quand tu mourira .

-Je refuse !

-Tu n'a pas vraiment le choix , c'est moi qui décide maintenant alors arrête de brailler pour rien dire , souffle le jeune humain en prennant la hache de Marcy qui tiqua en voyant qu'il lui rendait son bien le plus précieux .

-Tu vas pas me la prendre ? demande t-elle toute intimidé par l'aura démoniaque du brun qui souriait un peu

-Pfff je vais pas faire une collection d'arme démoniaque , glousse le démon rouge en regardant sa propre lame pourpre . Et puis franchement je suis plus à l'aise avec une épée , enfin j'aurai peut-être besoin de ta hache un jour .

Sur ce il tourne les talons en plantant Marceline ici , elle le regarde s'en allez sans rien dire l'esprit complétement retourner par sa rencontre avec ce _Nex_ qui lui laisser un étrange sentiment , imprimer au fer rouge Marcy se sentait toute bizarre en se répétant que sa vie appartennez à ce garçon .

Oui toute ... _chaude_.

ooOoo

Endormit comme un loir , les cheveux tout hérrissé , un fillet de bave coulant du coin de sa bouche , un de ses bras qui se balance dans le vide , Sam souriait à pleine dent en recouvrant le corps de son ami d'une couverture jaune canaris .

Il aimer voir son meilleur ami ainsi , tout calme et heureux à en croire son sourire béat , Sam n'avait pas grand chose dans la vie enfin ça c'était avant de rencontrer Nex qui l'avait en quelque sorte prit sous son ailes pour l'aider à survivre dans ce monde de dingue puis après quelque jours lui aussi l'aider a sa façon en lui conseillant de s'ouvrir aux autres ou de discuter au moins au lieu de dégainé à chaque mot de travers .

Riant doucement le garçon aux cheveux blanc se coucha en songeant que sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue Nex sourire .

(La dernière fois c'était ...Hmm tien c'est étrange j'ai du mal à m'en souvenir...est-ce que c'était important ? ...)

Baillant comme un chaton le garçon enleva son haut de forme , puis il ferma enfin ces yeux en souriant heureux que cette journée soit aussi agréable .

 **Dommage que dans l'ombre des flammes ce cache le mal , et il compte bien s'emparer de Ooo , quitte à tout détruire pour arrivé à ces fin .**


End file.
